The Queen's Revival
by WORLD OF SCIENCE FICTION
Summary: A retelling of the final battle in Jurassic world from my first depiction of the fight. Major character death present along with some gruesome sequences.


The Queen's Revival

The mission had failed. No one had anticipated that the Indominus rex would turn herself into the new alpha of the pack. There were already many casualties as anyone could count, but now almost half the entire Asset Containment Unit lost their lives after the sudden betrayal of the raptors including Victor Hoskins whom was murdered by the beta of the pack blue.

It was too late however for anyone to do anything. Owen, Claire, along with the Mitchell brothers had found their way back to the visitor's centre in order to get themselves evacuated. They could not help but notice all the destruction that had occurred after the pterosaur invasion. It was unlike anything they've ever seen. It was as if they saw aliens coming and just picking out people like a buffet, only this one had innocent lives on the risk.

Nonetheless they needed to get themselves out before they met the same fate. They stopped in front of the door, trying to rest before they opened the door, panting from the insane action they all had just been through. "I am never coming back to this hell hole again," wheezed Zach. "Oh don't worry. Me neither," added Claire as she went to open the door.

Suddenly, the I-rex crashed through entrance, revealing that it had found its way into the building and knew that the group would try to come back. "RUN!" yelled Claire as they ran to a building where the I-rex could not reach them. They got as far back as possible, only causing the creature to get more furious. It wasted no time, and tried to grab what to could get its claws on.

"GET BACK GET BACK!" yelled Owen as he pulled everyone close to him. It seemed like there was no other way for them to escape. "IF ONLY WE HAD ANOTHER MONSTER!" yelled a terrified Gray.

In an instant, an idea popped into Claire's mind. There was only one other monster on the island, and it was there only means of saving themselves and ridding the I-rex. There conveniently was a box of flares on the wall of the building they were in. Wasting no time, Claire rushed to the box and grabbed one as she rushed out, avoiding the I-rex. "Claire! Get back!" yelled Owen.

She managed to sneak out miraculously so the I-rex could not find her and continued to attack the other three. Suddenly, the I-rex removed her hand from the building, causing Owen to become confused. As he and the brothers got out however, he noticed that all four of the raptors had jumped on the I-rex and started biting her, giving the three enough time to escape.

The raptor trainer stayed back however, wanting to settle a score with that monster. He immediately loaded his rifle and began shooting the theropod whilst the raptors had her vulnerable. This proved to be a wrong choice though as the I-rex had gone completely berserk. Blue jumped onto the giant's head and started using those sharp claws of her's to slash away, causing blood to fall out of the I-rex's face, but she did not realize that she was moving closer to the jaws with every slash that she took and fell victim to those powerful jaws. She was thrown away towards a glass building, shattering it when she crashed against it.

This angered Owen greatly as he continued shooting the monster. His efforts were completely futile as the theropod shook all three of the raptors off and proceeded to murder them one by one. Knowing he had no means of fighting back he ran back to Zach and Gray in hopes of losing her. She grabbed Charlie in her jaws and using all of her might she broke the raptor's back and threw her into a concrete wall.

The remaining two raptors rushed towards the i-rex again but the behemoth persisted, tail whipping Echo and sending her flying into a rock. Delta attempted one last attack against the I-rex, only for her to be slashed by the giant's powerful claws, cutting her up and breaking her neck. With all the four raptors killed, the i-rex let out a loud victory roar. But she wasn't fully satiated and continued to hunt down Owen and the brothers.

Meanwhile, Claire ran as fast as she could through an employee only pathway that lead to a paddock and wasted no time, pressing the code to open up the doors. The sounds of them opening made Claire's blood rush up to her brain as she lit a flare, knowing it was the only way to attract this other titan. After a few moments of silence once the doors opened up, she heard footsteps approaching towards her, loud footsteps that made the ground shake around her. Then in the darkness, came two glowing objects, which were the eyes of the beast, and then the creature itself. Rexy, the park's tyrannosaurus rex saw freedom before her very eyes, but she couldn't help but notice the flare in Claire's hand.

The terrified woman nodded, signaling that she needed Rexy, that she needed the true queen of Isla Nublar to come to the brawl and save the park once again. After a few more seconds, Rexy decided that she would hunt Claire down as a means of vengeance for the pity of living in a small enclosure after having freedom once. Wasting no time, she chased the woman back to the main street, smashing through the spinosaurus skeleton in the process.

Claire, had never experienced such adrenaline in her life, which was made even crazier due to the fact that she was wearing high heels. But suddenly, she noticed that the I-rex was nowhere in sight and that she still had the flare in her hand. She immediately threw it towards the center of the street as a means of escaping Rexy, successfully drawing the t-rex away.

She then ran into the building that Owen and her nephews were in. For a minute she thought they had been killed, but as she heard the I-rex roaring along with the gunshots from Owen's rifle, she knew they were still alive. Rexy heard it too, recognizing those noises that she heard from her paddock almost a few minutes ago, making her wonder what all the commotion was about. She made no hesitations, and followed the noises, realizing there was a challenger to her rightful position as queen. "I know you can do it. Please," whispered Claire to herself, hoping that Rexy would be victorious.

Owen and the brothers were running out of time and luck, for the ex-marine had run out of ammunition and they were getting cornered at a large fence near the mosasaur arena. Owen stood in front of the two whilst they held him from behind. After firing his last shot, he realized that he'd run out of ammunition and threw his rifle away. "Oh god no!" yelled Zach as they ran towards the unexpected corner. Realizing they were trapped, they looked back, only to see the I-rex moving towards them, roaring loudly. "Oh no," whispered Owen as the two brothers held onto him, thinking this was the end of them.

But suddenly, they all noticed the water on the ground rippling, signaling the presence of another titan and the group knew very well who was coming. The i-rex heard a roar in the distance. Turning around, she saw Rexy, roaring back at her. Enraged, she roared back, challenging the other theropod to a battle to the death.

Having enough of the her presence, the t-rex charged head on towards the I-rex, smacking her head, causing her to stagger. She regained her footing as she slashed the oncoming t-rex with her claws, but this proved to be a bad idea as the Rexy bit her left arm, causing her to roar in pain. Owen and the kids saw this as an opportunity and ran past the battling theropods.

They saw Claire in the distance and shouted "CLAIRE! OVER HERE!" At the sight of them, she sighed in massive relief as she ran towards the group. "Did you seriously just?" asked Owen before Claire nodded in response. "Sweet, can't wait to tell mom!" squealed an excited Gray.

"No! You cannot tell your mother about that ever!" yelled a worried Claire.

As they ran off towards the centre, Owen heard the t-rex roaring. Looking back, he couldn't help but hope that she could hold her ground against the i-rex.

The white theropod slashed Rexy's eye with her free hand, creating a massive scar on the other theropod's face. After stunning the t-rex, she rushed forward and bit down on the smaller theropod's neck. Not giving up, Rexy broke free and took a bite out of the I-rex's flank, only to be knocked back by her tail and sent head first into a building, falling down and becoming vulnerable to the other's attacks.

Everyone looked back at the fight behind them, noticing Rexy was being beaten, but there was nothing they could do. They just held each other, whilst fearing the worst for the t-rex. After taking several bites to the neck, the i-rex held Rexy down with her foot moved in for the killing bite.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Blue pounced onto the i-rex, clawing and biting the face of the behemoth, forcing her away from Rexy. The raptor then climbed on to the back and continued to attack, only infuriating the i-rex even further. Having had enough of this pest, the i-rex shifted around and knocked Blue off her back. As the smaller animal fell down and become stunned by the force of the fall. All she could do was watch as the massive jaws of the i-rex grabbed her and shook her around like a ragdoll. This time, the beast would make sure that the raptor would die. She grabbed Blue's body with both her arms and bit down on the raptor's head and using all of the power she could muster, she decapitated the raptor and threw her to the ground.

"OH NO!" screamed a terrified Claire as Gray and Zach pressed their faces into her chest to look away from the horror. Owen suddenly dropped to his knees as tears started to fall from his eyes. He saw all of his children die in front of him and his favourite Blue, decapitated right in front of his own eyes. His life flashed right in front of him, from the moment the raptors hatched right out of their eggs, to their training, and to the final hunt, Owen yelled at the top of his lungs, drawing the attention of the i-rex.

He stared at the nightmare right in front of him. Something that never should have been made, the murderer of many innocent lives, and the destroyer of the park.

But Owen noticed something strange. The beast was roaring into the sky, as if it was in serious pain. That assumption was proven true as Rexy was biting down on the i-rex's left leg, causing it to bleed heavily. The i-rex kicked back as a means of escaping, but Rexy just wouldn't let go. After a couple of seconds she let go, causing the i-rex to limp. Not done with her fury, Rexy bit down on the i-rex's neck and swung her around until she was thrown into a building. She got back up and rushed towards Rexy to fight back, but the smaller titan outflanked her and bit her right arm hard, tearing it off in only a few seconds. The i-rex roared in excruciating pain as Rexy bit her neck again and threw her towards the ground. Afterwards, the t-rex proceeded to finish off the challenger once and for all, biting the neck with all her might, shaking it around as a means of killing it faster. The i-rex however, made one last kick into Rexy's flank, knocking her back and allowing her to get back up. Rexy watched as her challenger slowly got back up, but that mercy completely vanished as she knocked the i-rex down. At this point, there was little the opponent could do but submit to the true queen of the island. Rexy walked towards the fallen i-rex and without any further mercy, she bit down onto the throat and tore out a huge chunk of flesh and swallowing it. The i-rex slowly closed her eyes and then died after one last growl.

Realizing the death of her challenger, Rexy looked up to the night sky's moon and roared in victory, retaining her throne as Queen of Isla Nublar.

The group was completely, blown out of their minds. Never had they seen such fury from a dinosaur, but they could not figure out why. That was until Rexy saw the lifeless body of Blue and walked towards it. After realizing the sacrifice the smaller animal made, she nuzzled the dead raptor as a means of thanking it for saving her life. Knowing there was nothing else she could do, she walked off into the night, looking for new territory for herself and her future.

Knowing the danger had passed, the group walked towards the dead body as Owen knelt onto the ground, petting his lost raptor. He could feel the tears ready to come out until Claire knelt right beside him and held him tight in order to comfort him. She was joined by her nephews who also hugged the raptor trainer, letting him know they were there for him.

"I'm so sorry Owen. I never meant for this to happen," whispered a grieving Claire. He looked to his side and saw her with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry. I still have all of you," he replied. "We will never forget her," asserted a sad Zach. "Yeah. She will be remembered by all," added Gray.

After a few moments of silence and solace. The group had made their way into the visitor's center for an evacuation call and a few hours later, they were out of the island and in a Costa Rican hanger where they all reunited with their families and exchanged tears.

However Claire saw Owen at the edge of the hanger by himself and went over to talk with him. She sat down and pulled him close to her, hoping to comfort him. "Claire?" asked Owen.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for staying by my side."

"It is my pleasure Owen. And I will never leave it." Afterwards she pulled him in and they shared a passionate kiss as the soon left the hanger, sticking together, for survival.

Meanwhile on the Island, Rexy climbed to the abandoned helicopter pad and surveyed the abandoned wasteland in front of her. She saw the surviving dinosaurs running freely in herds across the valleys along with the mosasaur jumping out trying to catch the flying pterosaurs. After seeing the first glimpse of the sunrise, she dug deep and let out a loud roar that bellowed across the land, signaling that the Queen of Isla Nublar, was revived.


End file.
